Chez la psy
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Vous savez... J'ai toujours pensez que les personnages de TVD avaient des troubles de la personnalité... Vous voulez savoir ce que ça donne les persos de TVD chez une psy? Venez!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ;)

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça donnerai les persos de TVD chez un psy! Sérieux, ils en auraient bien besoins! Alors je vous laisse découvrir cet mini fiction humoristique qui j'espère vous fera rire! ;)

Première séance...

Le docteur Petterson était déclarée comme la meilleure psychanalyste du monde vampirique. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu. Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous avec la fratrie Mikaelson.

- Madame, les Mikaelson sont arrivés! Lui annonça Sarah, son assistante.

- Très bien, faîtes les entrez! Sourit Emily Petterson.

Quatre garçon et une fille entrèrent, tous l'air dépité sauf un. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le sofa qui était juste en face du fauteuil d'Emily.

- Bonjour! Je suis le docteur Emily Petterson, votre psychiatre. Vous êtes? Demanda le docteur, à l'intention d'un blond.

- Pas censé être là! Souffla t-il.

- Niklaus! Le rappela à l'ordre son frère.

Il était très classe, un costume très bien entretenu. Un mouchoir blanc dépassait sa poche gauche, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés.

- Veuillez excusez mon frère Klaus! Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Elijah Mikaelson. Et voici ma fratrie, Finn l'aîné; Klaus; Rebekah et Kol, le dernier!

- Enchantée! Sourit poliment la psychiatre. Alors, dîtes moi, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?

- Mon frère! Ragea Rebekah. Elijah pense que nous avons un problème de communication!

- Je pense que... Commença Kol.

- Ta gueule! Le coupa Rebekah.

_Les Mikaelson semblent avoir des problèmes de communications. Rebekah a coupé la parole à Kol en lui lançant un "Ta gueule"._ Marqua Emily dans son carnet.

- Non Rebekah, votre frère a le droit à la parole! Continuez, Kol.

- Merci! Sourit Kol en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Vous allez le regretter! Lâcha Klaus.

- Comme je le disais, je pense que je suis juste tombé dans la mauvaise famille! Je suis plus canon, plus intelligent...

- Laisse-moi rire! Le tacla Rebekah.

- Tu n'as aucun talent! Finn est suicidaire, Elijah est un coincé du cul, Klaus un supposé artiste alors que la seule chose qu'il sait faire est mélangé du bleu et du jaune ensemble pour faire du vert, toi une catin et moi? Parfait!

- Ta gueule! Crièrent Klaus et Rebekah ensemble.

Kol semble aborder la vie de manière ironique. Il n'a pas l'air d'être mature...

- Klaus est un sociopathe, psychopathe et pleins d'autre trucs qui se finissent en "pathe"! Rigola Kol.

- Tu sais même pas ce que ces mots veulent dire! Soupira Klaus.

- Ce que je sais c'est que dans un dictionnaire à côté c'est marqué: Synonyme Klaus Mikaelson! Le tacla Kol.

- Ah mais parce que tu sais ce que c'est un dictionnaire? Le cassa Rebekah.

- Oui! Je t'apprendrai! Sourit hypocritement Kol.

- Ça suffit! Les stoppa d'une voix calme Elijah.

_Elijah semble avoir une très grande influence sur sa fratrie._

- Et vous Finn, vous êtes bien silencieux... Remarqua Emily.

- C'est sans doute parce que il est entrain de réfléchir à sa prochaine tentative de suicide! Sourit Kol.

- Non, en fait vous savez c'est quoi le grave problème de notre famille? Mystic-Falls! Ragea Rebekah.

- Cela n'a rien avoir! Souffla Elijah.

- C'est une ville maudite! Une ville où une bande d'adolescents puceaux et végétariens arrive à battre des vampires de mille ans! Non mais vous y croyez? Et puis mes idiots de frères sont toujours centrés sur ces foutus doppelgängers après mille ans! Elles ont le même visages, la même stupidité, et cette fâcheuses habitudes de jouer avec les sentiments de deux frères... EN MÊME TEMPS! S'énerva Rebekah.

Elijah et Klaus baissèrent la tête tandis que Kol rigolait jusqu'à s'étouffer.

- Rebekah a toujours été possessive! Rigola Kol.

- Bekah... Tenta Klaus.

- Tu te rappelles l'époque où tu as tué Elena? ÇA c'était le bon temps! Sourit nostalgiquement Rebekah.

Klaus sourit et serra Rebekah dans ses bras. Rebekah donna la main à Kol qui l'accepta facilement. Elijah sourit fièrement tandis que Finn se planta un pieu dans le cœur.

- Vous avez senti quelque chose? S'enquit Finn.

- Non! Répondirent les autres en cœur.

_Finn Mikaelson a l'air de ne pas tenir à sa vie._

- Y'a t-il quelque chose qui pourrait réduire vis tendances suicidaire? S'enquit Emily.

- Ouai... La rousse décolorée... Soupira Rebekah.

- Ne parles pas de Sage comme ça, Rebekah! Se fâcha Finn.

_ Finn a l'air d'être amoureux d'une certaine Sage..._

- Alors, l'heure est écoulée! Je propose que la prochaine fois, vous veniez avec cette...

Madame Petterson tourna les pages de son carnet...

- Cette bande d'adolescents puceaux et végétariens! Termina Emily en lisant son carnet!

Les visages des Mikaelson se décomposa. Venir avec eux?!

- Je vous avez dit qu'on aurait pas dû venir! Ragea Kol.

Ils se levèrent lançant tous des regards noirs à Elijah.

- En plus je suis sûr qu'elle a dessiné un poney dans son carnet de merde là! Siffla Kol...

* * *

**La suite très prochainement! ;) Laissez une review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! ;)

J'ai été surprise du nombre de review et je vous en remercie! Dès que les ait vu, j'ai immédiatement commença à écrire tellement vous m'avez re-bousté! Bref voici le second chapitre!

Merci à OCEANE, Klaroline Isn't Over, fifi, NessieBooEvans, mayu87, Lea Michaelson, Margaret Black S, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, sabrinaKlaus, elodiefan, sabrina-visiteur, pourri gte: Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre vous ait plu et fait rire. J'espère que celui-là en fera autant! ;)

**Deuxième Séance**

Le docteur était assise attendant ses prochains patients.

- Madame, ils sont là! Sourit Sarah.

- Très bien, dîtes leurs qu'ils peuvent entrer. Sourit Emily.

La salle fut remplie en moins d'une seconde.

- Wahou, ça change de la dernière fois. Sourit la psychiatre.

- Ouais, ça promet d'être plus chiant. Soupira Rebekah.

- Alors, je suis Stefan! Et voici Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Elena et Matt. Je pense que vous connaissez les Mikaelson. Sourit un jeune homme.

- Oui! Répondit mademoiselle Petterson. Mais... Où est Finn?

- Klaus l'a dagué! Sourit Kol.

- Ok... Veuillez vous asseoir alors. Dit Emily.

Elena s'installa sur le siège du milieu tandis que les frères Salvatore s'installèrent à côté d'elle.

- Comme c'est étonnant... Soupira Rebekah.

Tyler s'installa à côté de Stefan et Matt à côté de Tyler. Caroline était à côté de Matt. Klaus se dirigea pour s'installer à côté de Caroline mais Kol, à vitesse vampirique, le devança.

- Kol, tu ferais mieux de bouger si tu ne veux pas aller faire un petit coucou à Finn. Lança Klaus, le regard noir fixé sur Kol.

Kol soupira et s'installa un siège plus loin.

_Klaus semble avoir un attirance pour Caroline, allant même jusqu'à menacer son frère pour s'installer à côté de celle-ci._

- Très bien, alors commençons! Sourit Emily.

- Pourquoi on est là, déjà? Ragea Damon.

- Parce que cela nous aiderait, Damon. Le raisonna Stefan.

- Non! Rigola Rebekah, Parce que il a suffit que ce doppelgänger le regarde pour qu'il accourt.

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent! Sourit Kol.

- Ça fait toujours une fois de plus que toi! Le tacla Rebekah.

- Parce que en plus tu fais des maths?! Je t'ai sous-estimé grande sœur! Rigola Kol.

- Arrête de m'appeler Doppelgänger. J'ai un nom, Rebekah. Lui rappela Elena.

- Et pleins d'autre surnoms que je t'ai donné! Tu veux les entendre? Siffla Rebekah.

- Ah tu devrais, ils sont très marrant. Rigola Kol.

- Il y a, commença Rebekah, Pétasse, Katherine 2.0, Salope personnelle des Salvatore, Maniaco-dépressive pleurnicharde égoïste version moins élaborée du premier doppelgänger...

-Ah, je l'ai aidée pour celui-là! Sourit Kol.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles. Dit Caroline.

- Mais ma belle, j'ai beaucoup d'autre qualité. Fit Kol.

- Ah oui? Parce que pour l'instant tes défauts s'enchaînent! Persifla Klaus.

- Vous voyez ça, docteur? Klaus n'a jamais accepté ma complicité avec Caroline... Dit Kol.

- Quelle complicité? Rigola Caroline, Je viens à peine d'apprendre ton prénom!

- Et tu le criera dans quelques minutes, chérie! Rigola Kol.

Klaus le projeta contre un mur et partit se rasseoir.

- S'il vous plaît, pas de violence. Dit Emily.

- Oui ce serait mieux. Rajouta Elena.

- Ce qui serait mieux c'est que tu la fermes! Dit Rebekah.

- Rebekah! La réprimanda Matt.

- Quoi? Tu penses que parce qu'on a couché ensemble tu as ton mot à dire? Tu vois bien que ni Stefan ni Damon ne la ramènent! Ragea Rebekah.

- Ici, tout le monde couche avec tout le mon de toute façon! Dit Kol en venant s'asseoir à sa place.

- Tais-toi Kol. Dit Rebekah.

- Regardez, ça ne choque personne de savoir que Caroline a couché avec tout les mecs ici! Sourit Kol.

- Non! Pas toi, Elijah ou Klaus! Lui fit remarquer Caroline.

- Ça ne serait tardé, **SweetHeart**. Sourit Klaus.

_Ces personnes ramène souvent le sex dans leur discussion._

- Même pas en rêve! Dit Caroline.

- Caroline, on sait tous que t'y a rêvé! S'exclama Kol.

- **Stop**! Dit Elijah, Nous sommes ici pour régler certains problèmes et non pour en créer.

- Le problème s'est créer à la minute où tu nous as demandé de venir ici! Dit Damon.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée! Rajouta Stefan.

- T'as pas des écureuil a aller bouffer, toi? Ironisa Damon.

- Mon régime alimentaire sauve des gens. Rappela Stefan.

- Ce qui est honorable de ta part! Sourit Elena.

- Elena, avec lequel des Salvatore êtes vous? S'enquit la psychiatre.

Rebekah et Kol pouffèrent en même temps.

- Ça c'est comme demander combien y a d'étoiles dans le ciel! Personne ne le sait! Rigola Kol.

- Je suis avec Damon... Dit Elena.

- En fait elle a rencontré Damon et a eu le coup de foudre pour lui, raconta Kol, Ensuite il lui a fait oublier cette rencontre et elle a rencontré Stefan. Ils sont sortis ensemble malgré le rapprochement entre Damon et Elena. Ensuite mon frère a kidnappé Stefan et...

- Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé... Dit Klaus.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer sur les mots, Nik? Dit Rebekah.

- Après avoir **kidnappé** Stefan, Klaus et lui ont fait le tour du monde. Quand Stefan était parti, Damon et Elena était quasiment en couple. Mais Steffy est revenu alors ils ont essayé d'arrêter leur rapprochement. Mais cela étant impossible, Elena a quitté Stefan et s'est mise avec Damon... Finit Kol.

- Je vois que tu as tout appris par cœur! Ironisa Damon.

- C'est l'histoire de Mystic-Falls, que veux-tu... Sourit Kol. Et c'est sans compté Matt! Le premier amour d'Elena!

_Elena semble avoir une vie sentimentale compliquée..._

- Ta gueule! Lâcha Damon.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles, là? Tu parles à l'unique Kol Mikaelson, beau, charmant, charismatique et intelligent originel! Sourit Kol.

_Kol a tendance a parler de lui à la troisième personne._

- Intelligent? Tu as autant de neurones qu'il y a d'humain à Mystic-Falls! Rigola Rebekah.

- Mais y'en a quand même! Dit Matt.

- Le naïf! Il pense mourir en étant humain, celui-là! Rigola Kol.

- Bon! Les stoppa mademoiselle Petterson, l'heure est écoulée!

- Oh quel dommage! Ironisa Damon.

- Maintenant que j'ai appris à vous connaître, la semaine prochaine nous allons faire une petite activité. Je vais vus mettre en duo et vous devrez cette semaine, préparer une liste, pour apprendre à votre partenaire ce qu'il ne sait pas sur vous. Leurs dit Emily.

- QUOI?! s'écrièrent tous.

- Alors... Damon avec Elena, Klaus avec Caroline, Rebekah avec Stefan, Matt avec Tyler, Kol et Elijah. Dit Emily.

- Merci, Elijah! Soufflèrent tout le monde.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et se leva suivi de près par tout le monde.

- Au revoir, Mlle Petterson. Salua t-il.

- A la semaine prochaine! Sourit-elle.

Ils sortirent tous.

_Les binômes ont été effectué, il ne reste qu'à voir les résultats._

Emily continua à écrire dans son carnet quand elle entendit un cri aigu suivi de réprobations

- Kol! Tu vas te tâcher!

_Et aussi à engager une nouvelle assistante. _


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!

Alors, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à posté entre le premier et second chapitre mais là j'essaye d'être plus rapide! Donc voici l suite! ;)

Saina126: **Merci beaucoup! Kol m'inspire vraiment ces répliques parce que je pense que s'il était dans une situation pareille, il dirait ce genre de phrase!**

movie-like: **Ta review m'a fait rire! J'adore les relations entre les Mikaelson. Quant à Elijah, son calme est dû à ses mille ans d'expériences! Des review comme ça donne envie d'écrire rapidement donc vraimet merci! C'est aussi grâce aux lecteurs que la fiction prend vie!**

Lea Michaelson: **La voici, et merci pour la review!**

invit: **Merci! L'idée m'est venue comme ça et ensuite j'ai travaillé sur les différentes répliques! ;)**

la-plume-du-temps: **Wahou, et bah merci! J'essaye d'écrire plus vite vu le nombre de review qui me donne envie d'écrire!**

oceane: **La suite est là, et j'espère que tu la trouveras également drôle!**

SweetyK:** Merci! J'ai essayé! ;)**

sabrina-visiteur: **J'aime les review que tu laisses! Les longues qui detaillent bien l'avis du lecteur! Et j'ai travaillé sur la rapidité de la mise en ligne en chaque chapitre tu as vu? Auto Applaudissement!**

Margaret Black S: **Merci beaucoup! ;)**

**Troisième Séance**

- Mlle Petterson, vos patients sont arrivés! Annonça Jennifer, la nouvelle assistante.

- Merci, faîtes les entrer. Sourit Emily.

Les Mikaelson et les autres entrèrent. Chaque binômes était assis à côté.

- Bonjours à tous! Sourit la psychiatre, j'espère que vous avez pris vos devoir au sérieux...

Elle se tourna vers Kol.

- Chacun d'entre vous! Rajouta t-elle.

- Tant de mauvaise vibrations... D'ailleurs, j'ai amené des crayons de couleurs pour colorier le poney que vous dessinez à chaque séance! Sourit Kol.

- Alors qui veut commencer? S'enquit Mlle Petterson, ignorant Kol.

- Klaus... Lance-toi! Je suis sur que ce sera très marrant! Sourit Kol.

- Cet exercice est bidon! Railla Damon.

- On commence Damon! Ordonna Elena.

- Ok! Alors... Je pèse soixante quinze kilos... Ce qui fait 7500 grammes... Et en milligramme... 75000? Dit Damon.

- Pff... Soupira Elena, Moi, ma couleur préférée est le violet, ma première fois était avec Matt...

- Qui s'en fou? S'enquit Kol.

Tout les Mikaelson, excepté Elijah, levèrent la main.

- Un peu de respect! Dit Emily.

- Vous savez quoi? Passez vous! Dit Elena.

- Pas de problèmes! Dit Klaus.

- Si! S'exclama Caroline.

- Alors Caroline... Apprends-moi un peu de trucs sur toi... Sourit Klaus.

- Heu... J'aime les chevaux... Bredouilla Caroline.

- Je sais! Sourit Klaus.

- Ma couleur préférée est le bleu... Dit Caroline.

- Je le sais aussi...

- Et j'ai...

- Un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite? Nous le savons tous! Rigola Kol.

Klaus se tourna vers Kol.

- Allez vous faire foutre! Ragea Caroline.

- Bon... Cet exercice n'a apparemment pas été pris au sérieux alors... Commença Emily.

- Alors quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à dire nos secrets! S'exclama Rebekah.

- Si! Jennifer! Cria Emily Petterson.

Une femme au teint foncé entra.

- Donnez-moi les sérum, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Emily.

- Lesquels? S'enquit son assistante.

- Ceux de vérité! Sourit la psychiatre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Emily, choqués.

- Quoi?! Cria Rebekah.

Jennifer partit un instant et revînt avec dix flacon. Elle en donna un à chaque patient et ressortit.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais boire ce truc? Grinça Tyler.

- Taisez-vous et buvez! Dit Elijah qui avait déjà bu son flacon.

- Imagine que c'est une potion à base de pieux en chêne blanc? Lâcha Klaus.

_Klaus semble être paranoïaque._

- Je me porte très bien, maintenant bois Niklaus.

Tout le monde but son flacon.

- Très bien, maintenant chacun va poser une question à son binôme pour en savoir plus sur cette personne. Expliqua Emily.

- Je commence! Stefan, qu'est ce que tu trouve chez ce doppelgänger, sérieux? S'enquit Rebekah.

_Rebekah a un réel problème avec Elena et sa lignée._

- Et bien... Commença Stefan, Son visage m'a fait approché et...

- Son visage? Moi il me fait vomir! Le coupa Rebekah.

- Et maintenant que je ne l'aime plus, je me rend compte que je dois m'éloigner de elle et de sa lignée. Répondit Stefan tel un automate.

Rebekah rigola, fière d'elle et de sa question.

- Et toi Rebekah, que ressens-tu exactement pour Matt? Demanda Stefan.

- Matt... Je pensais l'aimer mais je l'admirais juste... Au début, la seule raison pour laquelle je restais dans cette ville était toi. Expliqua Rebekah.

- L'ambiance est trop nulle! Je peux le colorier ce poney, oui ou non?! S'impatienta Kol.

- Kol, est ce que pour une fois, tu peux te taire et faire face à quelque chose de sérieux? Dit Elijah.

- Je peux! C'est rare mais par exemple je m'investis à fond dans ma relation avec... Dit Kol tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour se stopper.

Rebekah et Klaus se tournèrent soudainement vers Kol.

- Kol? Sourit Klaus.

- Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux! Rigola Rebekah.

- Quoi? Non! Rigola nerveusement Kol.

- Qui est-ce? S'enquit Rebekah.

Kol tenta de ne rien dire mais le sérum vînt à bout de sa ténacité...

- Ok, peut-être que j'ai vu deux ou trois fois l'assistante d'Emily... Voilà.

Klaus et Rebekah rigolèrent jusqu'à s'en étouffer.

- Wahou! Rigola Rebekah.

- Haha... Très drôle soyez sérieux un peu. Dit Kol.

- Attend... Tu peux répéter? Demanda Klaus, mort de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que ce mot faisait parti de ton vocabulaire! Sourit Rebekah.

- Tu veux entendre d'autres mots de mon vocabulaire, Bekah? Ragea Kol.

- Ah mon tour! Sourit malicieusement Klaus, **SweetHeart**... Que ressens-tu pour moi?

- De la haine! Persifla t-elle.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il, surpris s'attendant à une déclaration. Pourquoi?

- A cause de ton accent, tes yeux, tes tatouages et ton cul! Ton physique très attrayant et ton caractère bizarrement bipolaire! Répondit-elle comme si elle était sous l'effet de l'hypnose.

_Caroline a apparemment très bien caché ses sentiments envers l'hybride originel. _

Klaus sourit très satisfait.

- Attends chérie! T'as pas compris la règle du jeu! Tu es censée parler de Klaus, pas de moi! Sourit Kol.

Caroline baissa honteusement la tête, devenue rouge pivoine.

- Klaus... Pourquoi tu es si chiant?! S'énerva Caroline.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, **Love**.

- Qu'entendez-vous par bipolaire, Caroline? S'enquit Emily.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec moi?! Klaus peut se montrer aussi bien détestable qu'attachant. Finit Caroline.

- Attachant? Continua la psychiatre.

- Êtes-vous au courant qu'il y a d'autres patients?! Se plaignit Caroline, Klaus est quelqu'un de drôle, sympa et mignon quand il veut et surtout quand il est avec moi...

_Caroline semble être la rédemption, le "traitement" de Klaus._

- Très bien! Sourit Mlle Petterson, Et vous Tyler? Vous n'avez pas du tout parler la dernière séance. C'est le moment!

- Heu... Je viens d'entendre mon ex copine avouer qu'elle était intéressée par mon pire ennemi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler... Soupira Tyler.

- Personne n'a envie que tu parles! Cingla Klaus.

- Matt... Commença Tyler, Aimes-tu quelqu'un?

- Non... Mais j'ai rencontré un fille cet été que j'aime bien. C'est Nadia!

- Qui s'en fout? S'enquit Kol.

Comme au début de la séance, tous les Mikaelson excepté Elijah levèrent la main.

- Tyler, as tu déjà couché avec Hayley? Désolé de te poser cette question mais Caroline est aussi mon amie et elle a besoin d'entendre la vérité.

- Heu... Oui... Dans les Appalaches...

_Une tension vient d'être ajoutée entre Tyler et Caroline..._

- Tu me dégoûtes... Ragea Caroline.

- T'as pas honte? Hayley en plus... C'est pas vraiment un très bon coup... Rajouta Kol.

- Elena... Est-ce que tu regrettes de t'être séparée de Stefan?

- Elle a fait le bon choix de se séparer de lui mais quand j'ai vu vers qui elle allait... J'me dit qu'elle devrait se pendre! Ironisa Kol.

- Le seul regret que j'ai est d'avoir mis du temps à me rendre compte que c'était toi, c'est toi et ce sera toujours toi!

- Ça sent pas le déjà-vu? Dit Kol.

- Quand est-ce que les effets du sérum vont se dissiper? Demanda Caroline, ayant marre d'avoir le regard de Klaus posé sur elle.

- A la fin de l'heure! Avoua Emily.

- Attendez! Il reste Costard-Man! Elijah... Quelle est la dernière personne avec laquelle tu as couché? Sourit Kol, fier de sa question.

- Katerina... Hier... Soupira.

- C'est glauque quand on pense que son double se trouve en face de toi... Dit Rebekah.

- L'heure est écoulé, et les effets du sérum également... Dit la psychiatre.

Tout soupira de soulagement.

- La semaine prochaine nous discuteront de vos passés et Jennifer, mon assistante se joindra à nous! Expliqua Emily.

Rebekah et Klaus pouffèrent. Ensuite tout le monde sortit même Emily pour aller au toilette. Quand elle revînt elle vit Rebekah et Kol dans la salle, Kol tenant son carnet.

- C'est bon Kol, on peut partir maintenant? S'impatienta Rebekah.

- Attends, je rajoute une petite touche de bleu... Répondit-il tout, concentré sur son dessin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Je sais ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas posté... Mais bon, mieux vaux tard que jamais, non? ( C'est ce que disent toutes les personnes en retard...) Là mon ordi est mort, genre... Définitivement... J'écris à partir d'un Nokia Lumia! ( Merci de me le prêter hein) Bref, voici la quatrième séance tant attendue!

Quatrième séance

Emily était avec des patients quand son assistante toqua à la porte.

- Bonjours, Mlle Petterson. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais les Mikaelson m'ont chargée de vous prévenir qu'ils ne viendraient pas... Malheureusement,.. Dit Jennifer.

- Jennifer... Si vous ne sortiez pas avec Kol, je vous aurait probablement crue!

Jennifer soupira et s'installa à côté d'un des patients.

- Heu... C'est pas censé être privé? S'enquit Edward Cullen, un des patients.

- Tu parles de vie privée alors que tu lis dans les pensées de tout le monde? Ragea Jacob.

- Roh... Que je l'entende maintenant ou que je le lise plus tard dans le carnet d'Emily... Cela fait-il une grande différence? Sourit Jennifer.

- De toute manière, la séance est terminée. Vous pouvez dire au prochain d'entrer. Sourit Emily.

Edward, Bella et Jacob s'exécutèrent et les Mikaelson et leur "amis" entrèrent.

- Bonjour à tous! Les salua la psychiatre.

- Emily, j'ai attendu toute la semaine la séance! S'exclama Kol.

- Voyez vous ça... Ironisa Jennifer.

- Ta gueule bébé, je parle! La coupa Kol.

- Tu m'as dis " Ta gueule" ?! S'offusqua Jennifer.

- Bébé... Déjà que tu m'as pris mon cœur, tu vas pas me prendre la tête, si? Sourit Kol charmeur.

Jennifer plissa des yeux un instant et acquiesça légèrement.

- Vas y, tu peux continuer à parler... Sourit Jennifer.

- Donc je disais, commença Kol, j'ai assisté au truc le plus TRAUMATISANT de toute ma vie! Je rentrais de chez ma copine et je me suis malencontreusement trompé de chambre et c'est la que j'ai vu... Oh mon Dieu c'est traumatisant... Klaus et Caroline entrain de...

Caroline baissa la tête un instant, rouge pivoine. Klaus, lui, avait un petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

_Klaus et Caroline seraient passé à la vitesse supérieure..._

- Bon... On en rediscutera plus tard... Dit Emily. Je tiens d'abord à instaurer une nouvelle règle. Chacun de vous aura un temps de paroles bien précis.

- Comment ça, un temps de paroles bien précis? S'exclama Kol.

- Certains d'entre vous, prennent trop souvent la parole... Fit remarquer Mlle Petterson.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kol.

- Désolé Caroline mais... Je pense qu'elle parle de toi... Après ce que j'en dis moi... Dit Kol.

- Donc, Matt. Je voudrais que vous vous exprimiez sur ce que vous ressentez... Dit Emily.

- Heu... J'aurais préféré ne jamais être confronté à toutes ces histoires de vampire... Je veux dire... J'avais une belle vie avant! J'etais quaterback, beau et populaire, Ma vie à l'école était parfaite... Expliqua Matt.

- L'école?! Sérieux?! S'exclama Kol. L'école craint et est inutile! Le français? On le parle! L'histoire? Tout les personnages important sont morts! Les maths? On a une calculatrice! Et pour l'anglais et bah on a Dora! La vie est si simple!

- Je suis étonnée de voir que tu connais autant de matières Kol! Sourit Rebekah.

- Temps de paroles, Kol. Lui rappela Emily.

- Ouais... Ouais... Souffla Kol.

- Et vous Tyler? Dans votre passé, qu'est ce qui vous manque?

- Caroline... On était bien ensemble et... J'ai fait une grosse connerie en la trompant... Elle est mon rayon de soleil, la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin...

- Ouais bah si tu la fermes pas tout de suite, je vais être la raison pour laquelle tu vas t'endormir! Le coupa Klaus.

- S'il vous plait, respectez le temps de paroles. Dit Emily.

- Et vous Elena? Votre passé? Le regrettez-vous?

- Non! J'aime mon présent! J'aime ma vie avec Damon, j'aime Damon! Il m'a offert la passion et l'aventure dont j'avais besoin. Dit-elle les étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et qu'en est-il de vous Damon?

- Mon passé avec Katherine m'as permis de connaître Elena et j'en suis heureux!

- Tout tourne toujours autour de ce double... Soupira Rebekah.

- Temps de paroles! Dit Emily. Stefan, votre passé?

- Heu... Stefan ne devrait pas parlé... Il a UN PEU bu et va donc dire UN PEU n'importe quoi,,, Expliqua Damon.

- Pourtant c'est tellement intéressant, un vampire bourré... Dit Jennifer.

- Le temps de paroles est toujours d'actualité... Leurs rappela la psychiatre.

- Je... Veux... Comment dire... Ah oui! Parler! Elena tu es de mon passé... Tu es moche! Dit Stefan sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Stefan... Commença Elena.

- Tu es moche!

- Et toi tu es bourré. Répondit Elena.

- Peut-être mais moi au moins, demain ce sera passé!

Rebekah et sa fratrie rigolèrent. Tous sauf Elijah.

- Ce que tu es clair d'esprit, bourré! Rigola Rebekah.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était drôle un vampire bourré! Sourit Jennifer.

- Chacun son temps de paroles! Les rappela leurs médecin.

- Stefan.. C'est méchant... Dit Caroline.

- Le temps de parole!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre! Après tout, tu a l'air de bien t'amuser avec les Mikaelson! Dit Elena.

- J'y crois pas! Tu es énervée parce que pour UNE fois, c'est moi qui ai attiré un homme et que cet homme se trouve être le mec le plus puissant de la planète et il ne t'a pas adressé un seul regard!

- Attends je n'ai jamais dit être attiré par toi! Dit Kol.

- Le temps de paroles...

- Elle ne parle pas de toi... Souffla Elijah.

- Le mec le plus puissant de la planète! Bien sur que si! Sourit Kol.

- Tu dis être ma meilleure amie mais quand je suis heureuse tu me fais la gueule?!

- Caroline, tu étais heureuse avec Matt avec Tyler ou encore avec D... Commença Elena.

- Tu allais dire Damon?! Tu penses que j'étais heureuse avec Damon?! S'exclama Caroline.

- Caroline, tu souriais! Dit Elena.

- Parce qu'il m'avais hypnotisé! Lui rappela Caroline.

- Hypnotisé? Comment ça hypnotisé? Intervint Klaus.

- Je... Laisse tomber... Dit Caroline.

- On peut revenir à mon traumatisme lié à ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir? Dit Kol.

- Ta gueule! Tu vois pas que ça devient intéressant? Je commençais à m'endormir... Lui dit Jennifer.

- N'oubliez pas le temps de... Rah laissez tombez... Abandonna la psychiatre.

- Qu'est ce que Damon t'as fais, Sweetheart? Demanda Klaus.

- Rien... Répondit Caroline.

- Caroline! S'exclama Klaus, impatient.

- Il se pourrait... Que je lui ai servi de poche sang humaine et de petite amie parfaitement obéissante... Soupira t-elle finalement.

Dans la salle d'attente, Buffy et Spike discutaient tranquillement quand un homme se fit projeté jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

- Aïe... Soupira Damon.

- Maintenant que c'est fait... Commença Kol, Mes nuits sont hantées par d'horribles cauchemar...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Alors voilà la cinquième séance qui arrive! J'espère qu'elle vous fera rire! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire! Désolée du retard mais je suis allée en vacances et on m'avait promis qu'il y aurait du réseau là-bas... MAIS OUIIII BIEN SUUUR!

Sabrina-Visiteur: Merci beaucoup! Oui Kol est un cas et c'est pour ça que je l'aime! 3

ludivine92: Contente que ça fasse rire! :)

movie-like: Merciiii! J'adore tes reviews et voici le personnage que tu attends. Quant au Stefan/Elena/Damon, j'ai du mal à sortir des phrases marrantes comme ça. Les Mikaelson m'inspirent plus. Kol et ses traumatismes... Bah oui... Klaroline, j'adore!

Adore: Merci beaucoup! L'idée de rajouter les autres persos m'est venue comme ça! :)

Lea Michaelson: La voilà! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Elodie: Mercii! C'est vrai qu'Elena est culottée dans ma fic et dans la série il y a certain moment où elle m'énerve. Je trouve qu'elle est plus naturelle avec Damon. Après Kol... Bah c'est Kol! Y a rien à rajouter! MdeiiR

la-plume-du-temps: Oui, Kol a été "traumatisé" ... Il s'est surtout bien marré! Et il a pris un malin plaisir à rendre Caroline gênée et rouge...

Dark Masta: Toi aussi Emily Petterson ça te dit quelque chose? Bon je plaide coupable! Je la voyais bien tenir ce rôle. XD

wm: À chaque fois que je poste, j'appréhende vraiment la réaction des lecteurs. Est-ce que ça va faire rire? Parce que vu les reviews positives qui me font VRAIMENT plaisir, j'ai d'un jour recevoir " J'ai moins rit que d'habitude... " Merci!

Ai Megurine: Merci beaucoup à toi pour cette review! Kol... Personnage très intéressant à utilisé! Il est dans toute mes fictions, sauf un OS. Sinon il revient à chaque fois. Il me fait rire alors j'essaye de vous faire rire aussi;)

Cinquième Séance

Emily attendait ses patients qui avaient un peu de retard.

- Un psy? Vous venez sérieusement de m'obliger à voir un psy?! S'exclama la belle brune.

- Elena? Vous avez l'air... Changée... Remarqua Emily.

- Elle vient sérieusement de me confondre avec Elena?! S'exclama Katherine.

- Katerina! Intervint Elijah.

Katherine soupira et s'installa. Les autres arrivèrent également et étonnamment, Klaus et Caroline se lançaient des regards plein de haine...

- Bonjour à tous... Salua Emily, Puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a tant de tentions entre vous?

- Non. Rétorqua Klaus catégoriquement.

- Mais... Commença la psychiatre.

- Klaus a tué Tyler! S'exclama Caroline au bord des larmes.

- Oh... J'en suis désolée... Dit Emily.

- La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes désolée est que moins il y a de patients, moins vous avez d'argent... Sourit Kol.

- Non Kol, parce que Kol tout le monde serait prêt à payer pour que tu crèves... Souffla Rebekah.

- C'est pas vrai! Tout le monde m'aime! TU m'aimes! Répondit Kol.

- Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je viens voir un psy chaque semaine... Rétorqua Rebekah.

- Non, si tu es là c'est parce que tu es folle à lier... Souffla Katherine.

- Et toi soumise! Et oui, c'est Elijah qui t'a obligée à venir. La tacla Rebekah

- Pourquoi avez vous tué Tyler? S'enquit Emily.

- Parce que j'en avais envie... Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il embrassait ma copine.

- Ex Copine. Cingla Caroline.

- Et après tu t'es sentie blessée de savoir pour Tyler et Hayley... Ça ne t'as pas empêcher d'aller te jeter dans ses bras! S'énerva Klaus.

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé! Rétorqua Caroline.

- Ce qui est sur, c'est que tu ne le refera pas. Sourit mauvaisement Klaus.

- Oui, Nik est le genre de psychopathe " Si je ne l'ai pas, personne ne l'aura "... Sourit Kol.

- On va venger Tyler! S'exclama Elena, Il ne méritait pas de mourir de cette manières.

- Vraiment? Avec quelle équipe, huh? Le serveur? Fit Kol.

- Le soumis? Sourit Rebekah pointant Damon.

- Ou peut-être l'ex mis de côté? Finit Kol lançant un regard à Stefan.

- Tous aussi pathétiques! Fit Klaus.

- Parce que vous vous pensez mieux? Lança Elena.

- La blonde écervelée! Dit Damon.

- Le gamin immature! Continua Stefan, souriant à Kol.

- Ou alors celui qui se créer des hybrides pour se sentir moins seul? Lança Elena. Qui est pathétique?

Klaus se leva et à vitesse vampirique plaqua Elena contre le mur.

- Qui va mourir dans quelques secondes? S'énerva Klaus.

- Klaus, si vous voulez la tuer, attendez la fin de la séance. Lui dit Emily.

- Bien! Que ce soit ici ou dans le parking... Soupira Klaus en lâchant Elena.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici... Soupira Katherine. On s'ennuie tellement... On pourrait revenir sur l'histoire de Klaus et Caroline? C'était... Distrayant!

- Katerina... Tu devrais prendre ça au sérieux... Ces séances sont bénéfiques! En cinq semaines, seul un originel a été dagué et les meurtres à Mystic Falls ont été divisé par deux! Sourit Elijah.

- Et.. En quoi cela me concerne? Et moi dans tout ça? Qu'est ce qui me serait bénéfique? Je pense que je devrais juste... Commença Katherine.

- Tu t'entends parler? Moi, moi et moi... JE, MOI, MON,... Tu pense qu'à toi? Et moi? Qui va penser à moi? Dit Kol.

- Kol... Tu le fais très bien tout seul... Rigola Rebekah. Tu es vraiment narcissique!

- Moi? C'est toi qui dit ça? Le seul moyen de te faire taire est de coller un mirroir devant toi! Sourit Kol.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si ce que j'y vois est magnifique? Rétorqua Rebekah.

- Magnifique?! Je ne vois pas quels genre de drogue tu prends avant de te regarder mais ça marche et c'est très puissant! Sourit Kol.

- Caroline, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenue lors du différent qu'ont eu les Mikaelson et les autres? Demanda Emily.

- Je... Je ne veux pas... Cette semaine... Avant que Klaus ne gâche tout... Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Kol et surtout Rebekah... J'ai vu autre chose que son côté égoïste, manipulatrice, calculatrice, méchante, garce...

- Caroline, si c'est censé me touché... Arrête de parler! La coupa Rebekah.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont attachant et... Je sais c'est incroyable mais je les trouve sympas. Dit Caroline.

- Blondinette... Non je ne t'épouserai pas! Sourit Kol.

- D'un côté, j'adore mes amis! Elena... Bonnie qui n'a pas pu venir étant en vacances avec Jer', Stefan, Matt... Et de l'autre, je me suis intégrée à cette famille... Malgré les nombreuses conneries de Klaus! Je t'aime, Klaus. C'est vrai, je suis amoureuse de toi! Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Tyler...

Klaus baissa les yeux un instant, et après réalisa les mots de sa belle.

- Tu m'aimes? Répéta t-il.

- Oui... Mais j'ai aussi dit que je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner. Souffla Caroline.

- Mais tu m'aimes! Sourit-il.

- Mais elle ne te pardonnera peut-être pas! Suis un peu! S'exclama Kol.

- Désolée d'interrompre ce moment émouvant mais je dois partir en avance! Dit Katherine en se levant. Klaus veut me tuer alors je prends quelques minutes d'avance...

Elle embrassa Elijah et partit. Klaus soupira légèrement.

- Ces séances craignent... Souffla Damon, j'y vais aussi.

- Salut. Dit Matt en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais il était là lui? Dit Klaus.

- Oui... Mais je savais pas que c'était un patient... Je croyais qu'il nettoyait la salle moi! S'exclama Kol.

Stefan et Rebekah s'en allèrent en même temps. Elijah salua la psychiatre et sortit ouvrant la porte à Caroline.

- Et bah... Tout le monde part... Où est passé votre carnet, Emily? Dit Kol.

- Je l'ai envoyé à votre adresse pour que vous continuez les poneys... J'ai envoyé Jennifer m'en acheté un autre mais elle l'est jamais revenue...

Elena et Klaus sortirent. Quelques secondes après, Elena poussa un cri aigü. Kol sortit en courant. Emily l'entendit alors crier.

- Nik! Je croyais que tu allais la tuer dans le parking! S'exclama Kol.


End file.
